sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
|status = Deceased |occupation = Servant to the Gods (formerly) |species = Witch |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |firstappearance = I, Witness |actor = Shannyn Sossamon |enemy = The Hidden One |ally = The Hidden One (formerly) Ichabod Crane (formerly) Abigail Mills (formerly) |lastappearance = Ragnarok}} Pandora was a main character and a mysterious woman who arrived in Sleepy Hollow after she captured the Headless Horseman within a dark box said to contain all the evils of the world, from which she summoned a myriad of dark creatures to terrorise the inhabitants of Sleepy Hollow. She was the main villain of the first half of Season 3. In the second half, it was revealed that she was the wife/love interest and servant of the Hidden One. Pandora deeply loved her husband, and she was completely on board with destroying all of humanity. Her motives were a mystery, and her interests in the Two Witnesses (Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane) were equally mysterious, for she never directly attacked them, instead sending her minions to hurt some innocent victims and see the results of how the Witnesses dealt with the threat. She claimed to have been sold into slavery by her own father. All the while she causes malevolent mischief, she seems to be cultivating a dark tree that blooms black roses, and may not even be human herself. Her Box of Evil has many creatures doing their dirty deeds for her. History Early Life As a servant to the gods, Pandora takes offerings every day from the humans to the gods. These offerings appear to be blood in two chalices which symbolize submission and love to the gods. One of these cups goes to the mighty gods, the other goes to the outcast, the Hidden One, who was damned in the catacombs of the dead, hidden from everyone. One day, while delivering the cup to the Hidden One and placing the cup by his feet, she offers him a flower which she proclaimed. The Hidden One, surprised that she would put herself at risk giving him a flower as it is forbidden. He asks why she would give him a flower. She tells him that she only wanted to bring him a bit of joy. He kisses her hand softly. He asks her why he remains in the dark while the other gods remain in the light. She shook her head. The Hidden One tells her the early history of the gods. He explains that him and the gods banished all of the evils of the world and stored them in a box, which he was tasked with looking after it. He also states that the only way to kill the other gods is to use the evils in the box. Once the Hidden One bestowed Pandora with great power, she gathered her brethren and unleashed the evils of the box onto the gods, killing them. Once it was all over, the Hidden One and Pandora were together, for a brief second. Humanity banished the Hidden One for all of eternity. After the Hidden One was banished, Pandora made it her life's goal to recover him from the catacombs, taking it upon herself to look after the box. Arrival to Sleepy Hollow While riding his horse, the Horseman was confronted with Pandora who magically appeared in his path via teleportation. Abraham stopped in his tracks and Pandora sung a lullaby which as a result, sucked the horseman and his horse into her box, trapping him. Once she trapped him, she unleashes fear in the form of a new demon that frightens men into paralysis when they look into its white eyes before he kills them. Upon returning to her hideout, the magically makes her box appear while muttering a poem. She then walks over to the small pond where she views her next victim. She then collects some water and waters her small plant, which begins to rapidly grow when watered. Pandora later walks down the road five miles away from Sleepy Hollow, spotted by a local cop who starts to question her. Pandora trades her dramatic hooded cape for modern day clothes in the blink of an eye, revealing that she has spent a lifetime trying to get to the town. After Crane and Mills deal with the "Red Devil," Mills then bumps into Pandora at the local bar. After Mills comments on her name being like the Pandora of Pandora's box, the baddie says that it's more like a dowry before brushing off the comment, saying she studied the Classics. She then states that she would love to meet Crane. In her hideout, Pandora talks to her magical plant and encourages it to grow. She then walks over to her box in the middle of the room, and asks for the evil that she desires. The box opens and black mist erupts. She walks outside and the mist follows. While walking, she instantaneously changes out of her cloak to something more sophisticated. Once Pandora reached the mall, she magically created a coffee shop and masqueraded as one of its workers. She noticed a man on the phone. She overheard that he was keeping a secret and scared him by asking him what his secret was, when she was really referring to how he got cell reception. He walks away and Pandora goes into the store and talks to the shadow/mist. She tells it to take its time taking the secret from him as she is enjoying watching the mortals squirm. After the mist takes the mans secret and kills him, the FBI arrive at the scene. Ichabod wonders outside as he noticed a shadow creeping across a building across from him. As if she was appearing from nowhere, Pandora comments that it was quite a facade, presumably referring to the shadow Back in her hideout, Pandora observes her next victim through her small pond. Later, as the shadow has done its part and caused enough havoc, she waters her mystical plant again to which a single rose blooms and the tree grows substantially. In the episode, Pandora's only getting started in her dark plans. She will continue to unleash evil with the next ghoul to be a shadow figure that looks a whole lot like the Grim Reaper. After failing to bargain with Abbie for the Eye of Anubis in exchange for the way out of the Catacombs, which results in Abbie destroying the Eye, out of shame, Pandora offers to her master back the powers he gave to her when she was young. The Hidden One indeed takes away Pandora's powers, which apparently causes Pandora to weaken and suffer bodily, as she sheds a tear of blood. Later, he gives her back some of her power, but only enough to make sure she would suffer as much as he did. As of Dawn's Early Light, Pandora has turned against the Hidden One, who has vowed to kill her with the rest of the human race. She was finally defeated in Ragnarok by the Horseman of Death, who was summoned by Ichabod using his skull. After Crane and Jenny try to force her to release Abbie from her box, Pandora revealed that she was never inside it, that she is dead. She sets her box to explode right before she dies. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' After falling in love with the Hidden One, he bestowed her great power and a box for containing the greatest evils in the world. **'Teleportation:' On many occasions, Pandora would appear or disappear without a moments notice. During her first encounter with the Headless Horseman, she magically teleported infant of his path, forcing him to come to a halt. **'Shapeshifting:' Pandora could change specific parts of her body such as her eyes for example whenever she was in great power or wanted to intimidate a foe. She also demonstrated that she could take upon a demonic appearance during Halloween. **'Astral projection:' Pandora is able to astral project her soul into the Underworld and back. Abilities *'Manipulation:' Being of great age, Pandora has had much practice of getting what she wants. Once she freed the monsters from her box, she manipulated them into doing her bidding. Trivia *Ichabod Crane confirmed that she was not the Pandora of Greek Myth, but rather she came from Sumeria. *Pandora reveals that the box can be regenerated in the Catacombs and used to defeat The Hidden One. What she didn't reveal was that box needed the Eternal Soul of one of the Witnesses in order to be fully restored. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Supernaturals Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists